


Lucie's Experience with the Goblet of Fire

by silly_avocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Short, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_avocado/pseuds/silly_avocado
Summary: Lucie Beaumont (original character) from Beauxbatons is stressing when the champion is being chosen as she has put her name in teh goblet and is regretting it.Very short and sweet story. This is my first work, please don't come at me!Also hope you enjoy :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lucie's Experience with the Goblet of Fire

Not Lucie Beaumont, not Lucie Beaumont. I repeatedly say this under my breath as the fire in the goblet turns red for the second time tonight.

The seniors from Beauxbatons are in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the second-best school of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe. We and Durmstrang are here at Hogwarts for the first Triwizard Tournament in 100 years! The Hogwarts Ravenclaws have kindly let us sit with them, although I must admit it is a bit squishy with all of us sitting at the one table.

So far only the Durmstrang champion has been chosen; Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. As Dumbledore catches the slightly singed, but still pretty piece of paper that contains either one of my fellow students’ names or my name, I realize that I am feeling lightheaded and have forgotten to breathe, the nerves are killing me. I slowly draw in air.

Suddenly the hall erupts with clapping and cheering, I feel as though a wave of sound has hit me. I then realize that I have missed the champions name being announced. For a split second I panic that it is my name that has been called. I assure myself that it’s not when I see that no one is looking in my direction, instead every pair of eyes in the hall are following Fleur Delacour.

I can finally breathe properly, and all my senses come back to life. I am relieved that I wasn’t chosen to be the champion. Although if I was chosen it would be entirely my own fault since I put my name in the goblet. But I never wanted to be chosen as a Triwizard champion, I just wanted people to see me putting my name in the goblet and think that I was cool or something like that. 

I personally don’t know Fleur all that well, but I have seen her around a lot. However, I do know that she is definitely smart enough and fit enough to compete and maybe even win! A few minutes later after some loud celebrating the fire in the goblet once again turns red and Cedric Diggory is chosen as the Hogwarts champion.

A gorgeously handsome boy stands up from the table next to us and heads towards the chamber at the end of hall with everyone’s eyes following him. I assume that he is Cedric. I instantly fall into a daydream, not knowing that a fourth champion is about to be chosen for the first time and that Cedric won't be alive in a year’s time.


End file.
